Adaria
Adaria is a rich, urban country located in the continent of Eaplamia in the subcontinent of Seramia. Its long, rich history makes it a top destination for tourists. Adaria Statistics Poplulation: 3,328,432 Area: 143,329sq. mi Capital: Adariana (532,483) Government: Multi-party parliamentary democracy Major Cities: Founded: 1605 Enemies: Calvons Allies: Bavaria History Adaraland Adaria was first established as a colony after being discovered by Bavaria in 1458. This colony was first called Adaraland, and was set up as a trading post between Bavaria and Sovantini countries. Bavaria established a capital city in Adaraland which was given the name San Polad. Soon afterwards, it became trading powerhouse by carrying huge loads of tobacco, grain, iron, gold, and many other precious materials. From the success of Adaraland, Bavaria became Matutinus's richest country. Invasion of Adaraland In 1535, an invasion conducted by Commander Charles Von Barlas of Calvons was sent to capture the colony of Adaraland. An army of 300,000 soldiers was trained and sent eastward towards the colony. Adaraland was decimated by the overwhelming force of Barlas, and fell within the first three months of the first shot fired. Calvons claimed this land and established it as The Province of Adaria. The Province of Adaria Adaria under the rule of Calvons was at a grander scale than Bavaria. No longer was it set up as a colony, but a province of Calvons, and was treated fairly within the empire. The people of Adaria were given lower prices for food, water, homes, and iron, which was essential to keep Adaria from seceding. Adarian Bloodbath In 1600, the new leader King Paul IV was put up to the throne, who disliked Adaria. Paul raised taxes, and prices in Adaria catastrophically. He lowered its protection, and had more than 50% of the gold stored in Adaria sent back to Calvons. Adarian citizens, who have felt betrayed, responded by attacking, and failing to capture the capital of Calvons. The nation responded by sending soldiers to kill off the rest of the citizens of Adaria. Paul and his soldiers murdered 35% of Adaria's population, including women and children making up most of the numbers. Adaria's Revolution Adaria responded to the bloodbath by setting up massive defenses and walls around the province in 1602. When a second attack from Calvons was launched, Adaria won without losing a single man. A third attack was launched in 1604 which the soldiers managed to destroy the wall near modern-day Port Malri, and attacked. The soldiers killed all citizens and soldiers in their path, until they reached Adariana, which too was surrounded by a wall. Adarian defenders then killed off the soldiers quickly, which caused Calvons to retreat and to give Adaria independence in 1605. Adarian Golden Age After the news of Adaria's independence reached Bavaria, they responded by setting up a relationship between the two countries in 1607. Bavaria supplied Adaria with gold, iron, salt, food, and shelter from the destroyed homes. Just within the last seven years, more than 50% of the entire population was killed off, so support was necessary. After constant support and determination from Bavaria, a new city was erected from the red soils of Adaria, which was named Adariana. In 1634, large amounts of gold deposits were found in the mountains located next to Adariana, and Adaria mined all of it by 1745. During its first discovery in 1634, its economy raised by $2,000 GDP per capita, causing Adaria to no longer need constant support from Bavaria and went its own ways. Using this mass amount of money, in 1660, Adaria and Bavaria established yet another city, this time named Port Malri, near where the wall was broken by Calvonite invaders. Malri served as a trading port between Bavaria, Adaria, and Sovantini countries. During this time, tensions loosened between Adaria and Calvons. With virtually no enemies, Adaria was on the road to international power. Modern-day Adaria Today, Adaria is an economic powerhouse, being the fifth richest country in Matutinus. Its three cities in total hold 1/3 of the population, while minor cities form the rest. The country is a first-world country, providing 1 hospital bed per 10 people, 100% literacy rate, the highest-rated schools in Matutinus, and futuristic and modern architecture strengthen Adaria for even more success. ASEA In 2001, Adaria established the Adarian Space Exploration Association (ASEA), which kicked off with a 100% success rate for the first seven years. In 2008, however, a rocket engine exploded, causing 7 of the 10 crewmen to perish, the 3 survivors jumped out and released emergency parachutes just before the explosion. In 2011, Adaria was the first nation to set up a moon colony, which was named Adaria Lumas.